A Missing Lamb
by equalsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: Ubbe returns a missing lamb he found in a storm and the shepherd takes the time to show her gratitude


The young shepherd franticly paced inside the small cabin, anxiously tugging at her skirt out of nervous habit. Her parents had gone to Hedaby for the Thing, leaving her alone to tend to the flock for nearly a week. She was certain she could handle the responsibility, then the small lamb had gone missing that afternoon just before the clouds started to darken the skies.

She cursed herself, she knew there was a storm brewing. She could feel it the moment she woke up that morning, and she knew she should've kept a closer eye on the little escape artist. She searched for as long as she could in the fading daylight, but now the storm was in full swing and he was still out there somewhere.

Going out of her mind with worry, she continued to wear a path into the wooden floorboards underneath her feet, so preoccupied she nearly missed the knock at the door. Luckily Ský, their sheep dog was paying attention. Immediately, the fluffy samoyed leapt up and bounded across the room to bark at the door, intimating the would-be intruder on the other side.

Once the girl had quieted the dog—who stayed silent but attentive—and undid the latch, a gust wind whipped the door open on its own, nearly knocking her off balance while rustling the stranger's cloak, lifting the ends over the threshold.

"Can I help you?" she asked hesitantly as she gazed up at the man, ignoring Ský's hesitant growl behind her. He was tall—enough so that he had to look down at her as he lowered his hood. His long hair was pulled back in a series of braids that sat bound together and slung to the side, resting on the wolf pelt that covered his shoulders. His eyes where a soft, almost washed-out blue that still managed to cut through the premature twilight brought on by the heavy clouds.

He lifted his chin up from the protection of the gray fur, revealing his beard before he spoke, "I found this little guy in the woods while traveling." Lifting the wool of his cloak, the man revealed a shivering lamb tucked into the crook of his elbow.

Immediately the girl dove forward, grabbing at the small creature. She lifted him from behind his front legs and brought his cold form against her chest. She didn't care that the front of her dress was now soaked through with frigid rainwater, she was just ecstatic to see the lamb again.

Expectantly, Ský began to circle her legs, recognizing the small lamb as a member of the flock. Though she wanted to get a closer sniff, checking the lamb was ok, Ský knew better than to jump on her master, and instead paced at her feet.

"Please, please, come in," the girl gestured, waving her to beckon him towards her as another gust of wind picked up, blowing more rain through the entrance of the small cabin. The stranger helped wrestle the door shut, securing it closed before shaking off his heavy, wet traveling cloak. "Come and warm yourself by the fire," she urged while cradling the small ram like a child, supporting him so his belly was exposed to the heat of the flame.

Ský was right at her side, immediately licking the rainwater from the lamb's face and wherever she could reach, ignoring the annoyed whines drawn out by each swipe of her tongue.

"I was on my way to Hedaby when I heard bleating from just behind the treeline." The visitor crouched by the hearth, resting his elbows on his knees as he held his palms open towards the warmth.

She sat down next to him on the warm stone, "I can't tell you how thankful I am that you found him." Realizing the lamb no longer shook from cold, she carefully place him onto a blanket by the fire, letting him get coz and rest. Settling her unease, Ský laid down and curled up around him, laying her chin along the lamb's spine.

"Though I should've kept better watch, this was the third time he'd gone missing in the past fortnight. But still, thank you so much." She placed her hand on his bicep, giving a smile he found warmer than the fire in front of him. He was so entranced, he didn't see her hesitation, the way she drew her hand back, worried the contact had been too personal. If the moment had lasted a second longer he would've leaned in to capture her lips right then, but she promptly righted herself, hurrying towards the table to gather a wooden bowl and spoon.

"Please, have some stew," She eagerly offered. He sat back, crossing his legs as she dipped the ladle into the pot that sat near the hearth. After giving a quick stir, she scooped some of the steaming broth into the bowl, being sure to fish out a few of the bigger lumps of meat before handing it over.

He ate fast, reveling in the way it heated him from the inside out. He looked at her, giving a smile and nod before scooping more into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he groaned in approval. The sound alone sent a shockwave down her spine, straight to her core like an electric bolt. She tried to move without him noticing, shifting her knees to change the pressure between her thighs with hopes to relieve some the fast-oncoming ache.

"Are your clothes wet?" she questioned before standing up, deciding it was better to busy herself with anything she could find for distraction, also hiding her burning cheeks from his view.

The old wood creaked as she opened the lid of the chest at the foot of the bed, searching for a particular garment. "I think one of my brother's old shirts might fit you." By the time she had turned around, rising with the woolen cloth in her hands, the visitor was already on his feet, tugging his soaked tunic over his head.

"I -uh, never asked your name," the girl stuttered, fighting the urge to ogle the lean muscles of his torso stretching as he lifted his arms.

"Ubbe," he replied easily, smirking at the way she blatantly studied the ink snaking its way across his chest from his shoulder to pecs. He stilled for a moment, pausing before taking the dry garment, watching the way she unconsciously bit her lip while her eyes followed the trail of hair from his chest down the center of his abdomen. It was the second time he felt the impulse to make a move, but again he interrupted by another.

The shrill bleats from the lamb sliced through the warm silence in the cabin, innately grabbing everyone's attention. Ský responded with her tongue, trying to sooth the crying babe as she would her own pup. The lamb continued to wail, kicking out his hooves and throwing a fit.

Ubbe sighed, resigning to pulling on the new shirt while watching her kneel and fret about the distressed lamb. He was so absorbed with the view of her bent over he didn't even realize she was speaking. "What?" Ubbe asked, quickly jumping back to reality as his eyes flitted to meet her gaze.

"He's most likely hungry, I should to take him to the barn—to his mom," she repeated, adjusting her arms to get a better hold as he squirmed. "Would you help me put my cloak on?"

"Oh, of course." Ubbe smiled at her, grabbing the wool garment from where it hung on a wooden peg by the door. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the size, sure that if he ever wore it he'd end up with very cold, wet ankles. Ský rushed up, pushing her way between their shins, furiously wagging her tail as Ubbe swung the heavy cloak around the girl. "Wait," he mumbled, turning to where his own was hanging. With practiced ease, he released a fastener, freeing the wolf pelt that hung along the collar. "Wear this, it's warm," he offered, wrapping it around her before she could comply, her hands full with the restless lamb.

Ubbe held the door, keeping it open just enough for her and Ský to escape while still trapping the heat inside.

Following Ský's fluffy tail swaying in the rain, the young shepard trudged her way through the mud to the entrance of the barn. After wrestling their way inside, Ský instantly ran around to check on the sleeping flock scattered about the space. It was obvious the sheep were restless—on edge from the storm raging outside—but an air seemed to settle over the place as she set the lost lamb down on the hay covered ground. He could barely contain himself, trying to wiggle away before she even let go. The lamb scurried over to his mother, picking her out of the crowd on instinct alone. She rose up, inspecting her offspring for injury as he impatiently nuzzled his way under her belly to feed.

The girl couldn't help but smile at the way Ský's white fur matched with the sheep as she watched the dog finish her rounds, sniffing the lamb and mother, checking they were ok. The shepherd crossed her arms, drawing the warmth of the cloak closer. The wolf's fur tickled her face, reminding her of its owner's current presence in her home.

She turned her head, burying her nose deeper into the soft gray and white fibers, inhaling the scent. It was a warm smell like wood smoke, something that only drew her in further, rubbing her cheek against its softness.

There was something unreal about her guest that she couldn't place, but she sensed in her gut. He had shown up at exactly the right moment with the lamb, keeping it safe from harm and bringing her immediate relief and peace of mind. _He said his name is Ubbe, but why would a wolf go out of his way to rescue a lamb?_ She soon found herself drawing parallels to tales of wandering Gods going under guise to visit lonely and distressed maidens in times of strife.

It took some effort but she eventually managed to bring herself away from her thoughts and back to reality, looking up to check on the flock. She was surprised to find Ský wasn't at her feet, waiting to go inside. Instead the samoyed was curled up with the lamb again, this time parallel to the mother.

Finding himself alone, Ubbe took the chance to study the small cabin. There was nothing grandiose or notable about it; hearth near the center, table at one end and a large, communal bed at the other. The dwelling looked exactly like he'd expect but there was something still alluring about it. Just knowing that this is where she lived, where she slept, where she ate and she bathed, excited him. The long shadows cast on the wall—dancing with the flicker of the flame—was hypnotizing. This, paired with the warmth of the fire behind him, easily began to lull him into a gentle calmness, close to the edge of slumber as his body—still stiff from a day on horseback—finally began to relax.

Upon hearing the pounding on the door, Ubbe eagerly jumped up from his seat, cracking the door ajar to let his host back in. With the wind howling outside, the blue hue of the night sky was a stark contrast to the warm glow of the fire indoors. "Where's your dog?" he asked before helping as she shrugged off the heavy cloak.

"Ský wanted to stay in the barn. Though she may change her mind later, she often does," The shepherd laughed with a shrug, suddenly embarrassed in front of him and unable to make eye contact. _What if he is a God? Why would he come here?_

Watching her, Ubbe couldn't help but notice the small change in body language, slightly more bashful than she had been before. Cautiously, he lifted his hand, gently hooking a finger under her chin and guiding her to face him. There was a solid moment where neither of them moved a muscle.

They were equally silent, taking in the situation before she dropped forward, curling her fingers into his tunic as she drew herself closer, connecting her lips to his.

He was pleasantly surprised by her initiative and securely wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her firm against his chest as he deepen the kiss. Ubbe was the only thing supporting her, keeping her upright as she she stood on her toes. She wriggled her arms free from between them—wrapping her elbows around his neck absently as she focused on the way his beard tickled her cheeks and how warm his tongue felt while wrestling with her own.

Suddenly she broke away to interrupt herself, consumed with the overwhelming urge to confirm, "Who are you?" Nearly cross eyed, she studied the blue-gray of his iris, their faces so close she could feel the way his moustache moved every time she exhaled.

"As I said, I am Ubbe." The corners of his mouth twitched as pulled his arms tighter, pressing her further into him.

"Just Ubbe?"

"Just Ubbe." He leaned in, bringing his mouth to hers only to stop just shy of making contact, leaving the decision up to her.

"What would a wolf want with a shepherd?" She murmured, her gaze downcast to his shoulder.

"What wouldn't a wolf want with a shepherd, when she has everything he ever dreamed of?" Something about his tone left no room for doubt in her mind. Eagerly, she crashed her mouth against his, drawing him as close as she could and still wishing for more.

Ubbe shifted, directing her to the bed. They stepped together, moving awkwardly as he paid closer attention to things other than where his feet were moving. Things like the feeling of the curve of her ass under his palm and the taste of her lips on his tongue. Once she could feel the bedding pushed against the back of her calves she caught him by surprise, twisting to push him to sit on the lip of the bed. Ubbe's eyes fluttered open just in time to watch her take a step back. He sat, entranced with his hands flat on his knees as she began to tug at the knotted leather thong that laced through the front of her dress, securing it in place.

Once the ties were loosened she merely needed to edge the open collar over her shoulder before the garment dropped to the floor—catching briefly at her hips. Ubbe swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from her skin. He wanted every inch of her all at once. Licking his lips, he tried to focus on the way she undid her braid, letting the freed strands drape across her shoulders. Still, he kept finding himself lured back to her lower patch of curls and what he knew it hid from view.

She stepped forward, settling on his lap so her knees rested alongside his thighs. Ubbe's hands came to perch on her hips, holding her in place. Her skin felt unimaginably soft under the calluses that decorated his palms. She cupped his cheeks bringing her nose to his.

"Tell me what you want, my little lamb," he breathed, tensing his fingers to squeeze at the flesh of her bottom.

"I want you," she whined in response, her body shifting nearer to his so their chests touched. "I want you inside of me."

Ubbe pivoted in his seat, keeping her against him—one arm wrapped her waist—as he reclined with his head on the pillows. The scratch of his wool shirt against her nipples sent chills down her spine with each adjustment he made. As he moved she could feel his stiff member under the leather of his trousers brushing against her. Once Ubbe was situated—laying back and studying her—she began to tug as the laces to his pants. Endeared by her efforts, Ubbe sat up slightly, easily whipping his top over his head in a single movement for the second time that night.

He grabbed at the corners of her jaw, drawing her mouth to his while he leaned against the headboard. Her slim fingers found their way to his crotch as they kissed blindly. She could feel the responsive moan vibrating in his chest once she wrapped her hand around his length. She used her thumb to gather the precum that leaked from his tip before spreading it across his rest of him, lubricating as she stroked.

She inched her hips forward, pushing her vulva against him. The shaft of his cock slid between her lips, moving with the slick combination of her juices with his. The pair groaned in tandem as the sensitive edge of his head nudged her clit.

"I need you," he sputtered with impatience, digging his fingers into her waist as he forced her into position, "I need to feel you now."

She did what she could to aide his actions, taking hold of his dick to position it correctly. The little shepherd couldn't help but let out a staccato-like moan as she slowly sank onto his length, guided by his touch.

"Oh Gods," he groaned while pushing her hips down against his, giving him a chance to revel in the sensation of the way she enveloped him so completely. "Fuck, you feel perfect." His grip relaxed which she took that as a cue to start moving.

She braced herself with both hands flat on his chest, shifting her weight forward to lift her hips. Ubbe merely watched, slacked jawed with his hands on her thighs as she continuously raised herself up and down, fucking his cock of her own volition. He felt more like a spectator than a participant as she gyrated on top of him.

Leaning forward her hair created a curtain, fanning out to seclude their faces. Like being in a tunnel; all he could see was her face. Her blissful features gowling under the light of the burning fire, shining through the strands of her hair that swayed with her movement of her body. He watched the way her cheeks flushed and her mouth twitched when he jerked his hips knowingly, adjusting his direction so the head would rub against that sensitive spot deep inside her.

Following a natural impulse to act, Ubbe moved his hand between them—tickling the tough skin of his finger tip against her bud of nerves. She curled her fists into his chest, crying as the attention of his touch brought her to release. She gasped and shook as the orgasm washed over her, radiating outwards, from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Her body shuddered above him as she came. The sensation of her walls clenching around his length brought on his own orgasm. She recognized his oncoming climax, the way he anxiously raised his hips to meet hers while clutching her against him like a vice before his cock twitched, spurting warm cum into her depths.

Together they gasped for breath, trying to draw their clouded minds back to reality. Giving an airy laugh she relaxed her grip on his chest before dropping to lay next to him. Ubbe's already limp dick easily pulled out of her as she moved. He couldn't help but be struck by how cold the air of the cabin felt felt on his sensitive skin in comparison to the warmth of her cunt.

They laid side by side, sweaty and catching their breath when both in turned recognized the scratching at the door.

"That's probably Ský," the shepherd murmured, making no effort to move.

"Don't worry, I'll let her in." Ubbe sat up slowly, trying to bring the energy back to his limbs and the blood to his head before he stood. Cautiously he opened the door, bracing for another gust of wind which never came. Ský simply trotted over the threshold and curled up on the hearthstone. Ubbe could barely contain his laughter as he returned to the bed after kicking off his trousers. He found the shepherd already curled up. Bundled under the furs as she held out an arm, beckoning him to join her.

"Ii guess not all lambs are scared of wolves," he teased as he brought himself to lay beside her while his hands eagerly dove under the covers. His fingers curled around her hips, tugging so she laid flush against him. She couldn't help but giggle at his actions, so enamoured and blissful in the moment. Giving a playful growl, Ubbe rolled so she was laid on her back. He settled between her thighs before nipped at her neck. "I hope you're not tired little lamb, because this wolf is still hungry."


End file.
